Shinigami Christmas Special
by Glitchrosedeath
Summary: A chronicle of William and Ronald's first Christmas/Boxing Day together. Brought on by a desire for fluff and a little bit of alcohol. Enjoy and happy holidays!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I thought I'd write up a cutesy little Christmas Special sort of as a means to balance out the seriousness of Sacrifice. Since it's bound to get darker soon with Seb's evilness and Eric's well...being Eric Anyway, some Christmas fluff! And maybe a cute little lemon at the end! But to chronicle the week between Xmas and new years, this is here! Thank you for the reviews on Sacrifice also, I really truly appreciate them!

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Boss!"<p>

"No Mr. Knox,"

"Oh come on! It's just one little party...It won't kill you to go a just one-"

"Oh yes it will, Mr. Knox, now drop it." William picked up his files and left the office, making his way to General Affairs as quick as possible with Ronald hot on his heels. That kid wasn't going to give up, was he? Hmm, well to his credit, his persistence was a very appealing quality. Now if only that demon would leave them be...

"You've got to be joking, Boss. Can't you go even for an hour? It'll be a costume party even! Nobody will even know that it's you. You could say it's someone else and not you! I mean, come on Boss, you've gotta relax somehow,"

"I know exactly how to relax, Mr. Knox, I do paperwork,"

"That doesn't count!" He ran a hand through his hair as Will set down the files, filling out the proepr forms and raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"And what does, Mr Knox? Getting so drunk that I can't tell who I am anymore? Writhing around a sweaty dance floor to that noise you call music?" Not that Will would admit to enjoying a nice rave now and then. In reality he did have quite the soft spot for Electronica music in every way, shape, and form. It was just as complex and beautiful as Classical in it's own way.

"What about an evening out with a certain blond reaper?" He winked and pushed up Will's glasses slowly. He would have pulled him down for a kiss but Will instantly put a finger to his lips instead, leaning in close.

"Not in public, Ronald...you know the rules. And you know that's why I'm not attending that party,"

"Oh come on, Will~ just this once?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled a little,standing up on his tiptoes to be eye level with the older reaper. It really should be a crime that William was taller than him. Although he didn't really mind it, it was very bothersome, not as much as the no PDA rule. It wasn't his fault that Reaper Resources had a potato up their bums about intra-office relations; especially when it was a boss/subordinate type situation. Ronald sighed and looked down at the ground, slightly annoyed by William slipping a note into his hand as he walked away. "Great..." He shoved the note in his pocket without looking at it and winked at one of the girls on his way out. He had to find Grell, they had to go shopping for costumes! He sniffed a bit and searched the entire dispatch, pouting a bit when he didn't see the redhead anywhere. "Damn," He pulled the note from his pocket and unfolded it, hopefully something cute from Will past his regular overtime notices.

"_Knox. My office. 6.30. Don't be late" _For once could William not be cryptic with his notes? Or at least just tell him? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, slipping back through the building and into his office. He didn't have a terribly long list of souls to collect for once so he had nothing to do with himself. He looked around the office quietly and smiled a bit when he realised it was empty, now what?

* * *

><p>William sighed as he checked the clock again. Of course Ronald would be late, would it really be that bothersome to be on time for once? He slipped off his coat and draped it over the back of his chair, picking up his pen and twirling it around in his fingers.<p>

"B-boss? Sorry I'm late...I sort of fell asleep in Alan and Eric's office...it's just so weird with them not being here, you know?" Ronald leaned against the door and crossed his arms, looking down at the ground. It really was strange for Eric and Alan not to be there, being called out to another branch on short notice wasn't exactly a thrilling experience, especially for William. "How long are they going to be in Greece anyway? I mean, the dispatch in Santorini can't be as short-staffed as we are..."

"Unfortunately they are, I just wished those two had been more focused on the work instead of an excuse for some sort of romantic getaway. Then again, the Greek reapers are rather lazy...Close the door, Knox. Last thing I need is for someone to hear you," William adjusted his glasses and leaned against the desk, watching the blond silently. Ronald really wasn't used to having a relationship, was he? Then again, William didn't have any room to talk in that regard; He did however have an advantage on Ronald by actually having been in a relationship in the past, even if it was on and off with Grell. "As far as how long they'll be there is concerned...well, you can never tell with the Greeks but odds are with their lifestyle it'll most likely be Spring before they come back,"

Before Ronald could say anything regarding Will's disdain of Greek reapers, or blink for that matter, he realised he was being held tight by the older reaper, staring right at him and arms holding him close. Thank goodness really because Ronald was freezing and no matter what the situation was, Will always seemed to be warm, though nobody would ever know that by sight.

"Boss...? Have you changed your mind about the party? It won't be any fun if I'm the only one there without a date..."

"Ronald you know the rules. Supervisor/subordinate relations are forbidden. If I come with you-"

"No one has to know...It's a masquerade party, Will. You could wear a mask-"

"They'd recognise the glasses..."

"Who cares? You don't have to tell anybody that you're my date, or that we're together, please Will?"

"Ronald-" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, kissing the top of Ronald's forehead. Persisant seemed to be an understatement at this point. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow, fair enough? For now why don't we go to dinner,,,then back to work. Got it?"

"What? You've got to be joking!"

"Well then I take it you would prefer to work on Christmas, Mr. Knox?" There he goes, being professional again. He really did hate being called Knox in private, Mr. Knox was even worse.

"Fine. But I better be getting paid overtime!"


	2. Christmas Eve

A/N: Thank you loads for your reviews! I'll get back to Sacrifice soon, don't worry! Hope everyone had a good Christmas! I didn't think this would go the way it did...I just kinda let the muses play and forgot to give them their cocoa. Your reviews for the stories have been ver sweet and encouraging! I'm glad you would like to see more~! ^^

* * *

><p>Ronald sighed as he sat in the corner of the room, cleaning off his glasses quietly. It would figure of course that Will wouldn't show up, so much for partying with his boyfriend, huh? He stood and went to grab another drink. If Will wasn't going to show up, then he could at least have a few drinks before he went home. He grabbed a cocktail glass of the minty drink and retreated back to the corner, adjusting the mouse ears and smiling when he saw a girl walking around dressed like Carmen. Well since Will wasn't coming then it might as well be open season.<p>

"Excuse me! Miss...Theresa? Wow, look at you! You look incredible, Where did you find a masterpiece like that?" She blushed and ruffled her curly black hair slightly at Ronald's comment, not even thinking to hide behind her fan. She' been trying since the academy to get him to look her way and he finally did. Seems like it had done the trick of grabbing Ronald's attention, hopefully pulling him away from that stuffy old boss of his.

"Actually I made it...Red is the colour of fiery passion after all! Would the charming Dormouse like to dance with Madame Carmen?" She twirled and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor and into a tango, drink forgotten on some random table in front of a certain supervisor. Formal dancing was not Ronald's specialty, he was used to twirling and grinding and 'writhing around like a whore having a fit' as William called it. "It's such a shame that you didn't have a date tonight, Ronnie-bug. Usually you can't get the girls off of you...or the boys. What was different this time? As of late though you've not been dating anybody! You've not been at the taverns or anywhere...!" Ronald stopped about to give her the dip of a lifetime and stared at her, she'd really caught him off guard with that one, didn't she? The word must have spread like wildfire through General Affairs...and anywhere else that Ronald's reputation was well known.

"Well...uh...you see, I um...I want to...get a promotion! Yeah that's it! I'm way too intelligent or simple collections and thought if I worked harder I'd be able to get promoted, ya know?" He chuckled and bit his lip, not noticing the person standing behind him. Theresa saw though and stepped away slightly, smiling and giggling softly when the man pulled Ronald into his arms.

"Promotion. huh? Well if your reports and desk were a little more organised, you might do yourself a favour..." Ronald jumped and turned his head to look behind him, stumbling a little at the the sight in front of him.

"Wi-I mean, Boss! You showed up! Awesome!" Will smirked and shooed away the secretary, narrowing his eyes slightly when she took the rose from her hair and pinned it to Ronald's waistcoat.

"Thought I'd let you come to a party without a date, did you? Have I kept you long, my precious Dormouse?" Ronald looked over his shoulder and turned properly, hugging William tight. Will had done a rather impressive job dressing as the March Hare. It suited him really, the floppy ears and colourful suit, he even painted a little bit of pink on his nose, how charming! Ronald grinned and hugged him tight, burying his head in the taller man's chest, not worried about whether or not his make-up would smear. Theresa pouted at the sight of them and stomped off, pouting.

"Hmph! What does he see in Mr. Spears anyway? The man's so stuffy and cold and I heard he beats his employees with his scythe..." Theresa sighed and sat at a table of the other secretaries, tossing her shoes onto the table. "I've had my eye on Knoxie since we graduated, 16 years for goodness sake! I'm ten times better than that stuffy old Spears!" She and the other secretaries looked back at William and Ronald and huffed in unison, pouting as they disappeared from the crowd of bodies.

"Boss, what changed your mind? I mean earlier you were all against coming here, so why change it?" Ronald rubbed his arms once they went outside, completely forgetting to grab his jacket on the way out. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked out over the balcony, smiling a bit. He didn't mind being cold as long as William pulled him close and held him tight. "Wanted to make sure the girls wouldn't steal my heart?"

"They'd have to find the vault it's locked in first, Ronald. Though I came partially against my will to ask you something," Will glanced at him before leaning against the railing, looking out at the scene before them. It really was a sight to see. The surrounding city usually was dark and spotted with the occasional lights, mainly from taverns and the housing district. The shopping district had a few colourful signs in the windows and basically created a lighted path up to the gigantic library. The white exterior glowed in the night sky, like a mountaintop in the snow covered city. It was like looking into a painting and it made Will smile. "Ronald...you left before I could ask yesterday...would you like to spend Christmas with me? It would be a shame for you to spend the holidays alone when you've got—"

"When I've got an amazing boyfriend I can't even tell people about? Stupid rules and your nonsense about avoiding anything that might threaten your reputation means I have to suffer through people talking about their incredible relationships while I just stand there and act like I'm missing out. William, it won't hurt anybody to say that you're in a relationship," William glanced over at him with the exterior lights bouncing off of his glasses, hiding the glare he was throwing Ronald's way. It hurt in a way to hear Ronald's annoyance about having to keep quiet, more than knowing that the blond was right. It wasn't anything personal, he just couldn't bring himself to show any sort of affection in public. He felt that way partially from experience, listening to Grell go into a dramatic recap about their sex life on a daily basis made him weary of making his relationships public in the future. "So if I don't have an incredible boyfriend who I can discuss with my friends, then why should I spend christmas with you? You're just my boss, remember? If that's the case then I don't see why I should spend the holidays with you, Mr. Spears," Ronald ruffled his hair a bit and went back inside, not looking back at William as more snow began to fall.

"Perhaps you're right, Mr. Knox..." He sighed and looked back inside, looking down at the ground as he saw Ronald chat up the General Affairs girls like his old self. He did have a point really, it was pointless for them to be together if they had to keep it secret, now wasn't it? He shook his head and stood straight as Ronald slipped the flower back into Theresa's hair and pulled her away to grab a drink.


	3. Boxing Day

A/N: I realise it's a bit late but my writing juices have been slowing. Well, not slowing just more leaning towards Sacrifice instead. Anyways, like I said, it's just a cute little bit of fluff and it's almost over! Then back to Eric and Alan and Seb being a bastard, enjoy!

PS: Thank you tons for the reviews! They've been very very sweet!

* * *

><p>"Yay! It's my turn to be the boss this year~! So, Senior officer Knox, I need you to fill out these reports and make sure that the death lists are all ok! And you...Junior officer Spears...go get us some coffee!" Both William and Ronald stared at Grell as he bounced around the office, giggling like a school girl. William sighed and pushed up his glasses while Ronald flipped through the reposts. Grell stopped when he saw William standing there. "Look, I understand that you two are fighting but right now, Will you're a tea boy. Now go get our coffees dammit!"Ronald went to his desk and glared at Will, prompting him to leave the office with Grell hot on his heels.<p>

"You don't need to follow me, Sutcliff. I'd rather not deal with your rubbish at the moment anyway," He sighed and shoved Grell out of the way, continuing on and down to the cafe near the ground floor, stopping short when he realised that other than himself and Mr. Anderson in Glasses, he hadn't the foggiest idea of what the others in the office had in the morning, or if they even prefferred coffee for that matter.

"a little bit of cream with orange, mint and cinnamon for Knoxie and Raspberry espresso with a bit of chili in it for me. Honestly Will, what sort of teaboy doesn't even know his own b-"

"Sutcliff! Ronald is not my..." he looked around before lowering his voice, "boyfriend. He made that prectly clear during the party that if I couldn't say anything then it wouldn't work out,"

"Yeah we all saw your little tiff, Will. Whatever the hell you said to our dear Ronnie-bug really hit him hard. He showed up at my door, stone drunk and crying like a little boy. Do you have any idea how hard it is to calm him down when he's upset? He even came in yesterday when no one else did and took care of our assigned deaths! Will, there were almost 400 people that died yesterday and all but 71 were suicides or murders. You really need to talk to him,"

"And you need to mind your own business, _Boss."_ He shook his head and asked for the coffees as Grell described, pushing up his glasses and walking back up to the dispatch floor. The last thing he needed was relationship advice from _Sutcliff_ of all people. So he had a fight with Ronald, big deal! He could take care of things on his own and that was how he was going to do it. He sighed quietly and set Ronald's coffee on the desk, getting a nasty look from the blond. Perhaps he deserved that after how he'd handled, or refused to handle the situation between them. Ronald couldn't be that angry could he?

"Ugh! Can't you do anything right, Will? This is Grell's coffee, you idiot!" Ronald cringed and stood up, running out of the room. William stared and set down the right coffees, running a hand through his hair before he followed after Ronald. It took a bit but it was impossible to misplace the sight of white shoes and two toned hair slipping into the mens room. The coffee couldn't have made him sick, that would just be silly. He dashed over before the door closed properly and slid in, making sure the door shut silently and remained quiet, peering around the corner to see where he'd gone. Looks like he'd not gone far, leaning over one of the sinks and sniffing quietly. He took his glasses off and tossed them towards the mirror, standing straight and wiping his eyes.

"Geez Ronald, look at you. You look a hot mess...What would Eric say? What about Alan? Better yet...what would William say about you looking like this...?"

"Well considering your show of emotions, I'd say you look extremely unprofessional. You know it's not encouraged to let your emotions interfere with your work," Ronald jumped and stared at him, wiping his eyes again. "You're not angry about the coffee are you, Knoxie?" He smiled a bit and pulled the blond into his arms, rubbing his back gently. "I apologise for my lack of tactfulness with this sort of thing. Such a long time with Sutcliff wasn't exactly helpful..."

"You're an idiot, Boss. You shouldn't let a bad time with Grell affect every relationship you have after him...her, whatever the hell he is this week," He chuckled a bit and hugged Will tight, still snifing quietly as a few stray tears fell onto Will's vest.

"I'm not the boss today, remember? Until tomorrow I'm simply Will, as much as I don't like it, we need to return before Sutcliff does and our coffees get cold," Ronald nodded but didn't make any effort to move, instead burying his head further into Will's chest. "I'm not off the hook though, am I?"

"Not by a longshot. You better make it up to me..."

"Why not spend new years together then...?"


End file.
